The Damned & Dead
by Leonard Church814
Summary: It's the 22nd century the Reaper war has ended the crew of the Normandy and including Leonard Church are in Munich, Germany for a family outing. What happens when the devil herself Samantha Maxis continues to seek her revenge to the one persons ancestry that cause her so much misery. Watch as four members accompany the heroes of past & unravel the secret of group 935 & element 115
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people, I am so sorry for the inactivity but I just have the same eagerness like I had before, anyway here is a new story I thought of a while ago. This damn small laptop sux, I use a computer about everyday but they're a lot bigger *sigh* here is what ever the story'll be called.**

**Oh btw Shepard is german (lol German Shepard haha) and she's from earth plus Leonard is married with her and Shepard is paragon. She has blonde hair blue eyes and basically the same body feature of defualt femshep.**

**Earth, Munich, Germany**

After the war things got tense, many of the species were stuck on Earth without transportation, there were too many injured, and everything was crowded. That was 5 years ago. Now humanity had rebuilt the relays and the citadel. Me and Leigh Ann got married 3 years after the war. It was the hapiest time of my life.

"Leonard wake up." Leigh Ann told me.

I was sprawled on the bed with only my boxers on.

"What?" I say groggily.

"Todays the pick-a-nic." She says with that annoying yogy bear accent.

"Don't say it like that." I muffle from the pillow.

"Oh c'mon get up!" She tries to move me.

"Not gonna work." I simply say.

"Just get up." She pleads with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, just for you." I sit up and kiss her, she sits beside me in the bed as I get up.

"Now come we have to get ready."She smiles.

**an hour later**

I was dressed in my regular white button up with tribal design blue jeans and black boots while Leigh Ann wore a top that said 'germ-inator' with blue jeans and tennis shoes.

"Really?"I ask.

"It's to make fun of Tali."She said.

*R-R-R-R-I-I-I-I-I-N-N-N-N-G-G-G-G-G*

"Huh, there's someone."I say.

I walk to the door and in front of me is Tali and Garrus.

"Tali, Garrus! So glad for you two to be here first."I smile.

"We wouldn't miss it for anything."Tali said.

"Yeah, what she said."Garrus smiled.

"Tali!"Leigh Ann hugged Tali.

"It's good to see you."Leigh Ann greeted.

"You too."Tali replied.

"Come in."I suggested.

We settled in the living room while Leigh went to get drinks.

"So Leonard, how's life for you."Garrus asked.

"Still exciting, with all my travels."I say.

"Travels?"Tali ask's.

"You saw that big house in the back?"I ask.

"Yeah?"Garrus questioned.

"Well in there is a big universal teleporter, linked to many universes that I can gain access to."I expained.

"Sounds incredible."Tali said in thought.

"It's annoying."Leigh said with a few drinks.

"During his first time he was gone for weeks, which for him was a few hundreds years right?"Leigh asked.

"It was, very long."I say.

*R-R-R-R-I-I-I-I-I-N-N-N-N-G-G-G-G-G*

"Now which member is that?"Leigh asks.

We walk to the door to see Javik Liara Grunt & Wrex.

"Hello again Commander."Javik greets.

"Hello Javik, Liara, Grunt, Wrex."She smiles.

"Hello Shep."A cloaked Kasumi said behind Grunt.

"Hello Kasumi."I greeted.

"I like what you've do with the place since I was last here."Liara looks around and see's Tali and Garrus.

"It's good to see you again Shepard."Wrex smirks.

"Yeah."She smiles.

"I hope we're not late?"I look in the doorway to see Miranda, Zaeed, Chawkwas, and about every other Normandy crew member that isn't dead.

**hour later 3rd POV**

The whole normandy crew (about 20 people) walk across the green fields of Munich, Germany not knowing what demons lay under there feet. The demons that have rested for hundreds of years, demons that have no conscious, no mercy, no soul...no life.

**Gryphon Station, Moon**

In Gryphon station lay a pyramid devouted to madness...devouted to evil...devouted to death. In this pyramid is a teen girl slow aging through time. 16 or 17, very pale, and beautiful. She opens her eyes her eyes are very yellow.

"BRING ME THE DESCENDENT!"She yelled, at that moment the demons...have awoken.

**CLIFF HANGER! Anyway see yaw later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back to The Damned and Dead I'll stop talking and let you get to it.**

**Munich, Germany 3rd pov**

After the rest of the crew came, we had a few drinks and headed out. I laughed as Joker told his ridiculous jokes. We kept walking, mingling and laughing. We eventually find the hill we intended for this little family of ours.

"Well Shepard, looks like you picked a really fucking quiet spot."Jack smirks.

"Anything for you dear."I laugh.

"This is nice, all of us. Hanging out like a bunch of normal people."Joker sits down.

"That's highly in-accurate, seeing as no other war-ship has ever had such a diverse crew then the Normandy."EDI pointrs out.

"Yeah, when will life EVER be normal?"Garrus chuckles.

"True that."Jacob says.

"Hahaha, I love you people."I smile.

"Same from us, Church."Kasumi drinks some of here wine.

"Such a nice...delightful, uneventful, quiet, preserved spot of nature. I hope this never changes."Liara smiles.

"Yeah, not terrible, distasteful, eventful, loud, unpreserved, like the rest of the world."I say.

Apparently I spokje just right becuase the hill we once sat on fell under us.

"AGH!"I groan as I feel a few bodies pile on me.

"Sorry."Adams apoligizes.

"Just get off."I groan.

"Right."He gets off of me, along with Miranda and grunt.

"I can carry a car, even a bus...but not with my back!"I complain.

"Once again, we are sorry."Miranda says.

"Where are we?"Samara asks.

"I don't know, looks like an abandoned cavern."Liara guesses.

"Is that...a building?"I point at the rugged building.

"Yeah, it is."Leigh says shocked.

"Looks well preserved."Liara examins.

"Delta, flashlight please."A dozen or so flashlights appear in the crews hands.

"Thank you Delta."I say.

"Of course."Delta fades in.

"So, lets check out the spooky under ground building."I start off.

"Why?"James asks.

"We get to the roof and I can jet pack one by one to the surface."I plan out.

"Better then nothing."Wrex says.

"Okay, lead Leo."Ashley suggests.

"Alright."I start walking, but I see a teddy bear.

"What the hell is a teddy bear doing down here, and why is it making noise?"I question

I poke at it and a chime goes off.

"Hmm, Delta scan the area and notify me of any other of these ringing teddies."

"Yes Alpha."He fades away.

We continue walking and when we reach the front door it says.

"Group 935, Germany branch."I read aloud.

"Delta, search about Group 935."I order

"Yes."He complies.

I push the door open. The inside is dusty, and worn down. I look down and see bullet casings. I keep walking and spot blood on the wall.

"They must've had a firefight in here."I point out.

Delta points out the location of the other 2, one is real close so I go and press it. Again it makes a chime. As I get back, I smell something and follow it, whe I get there I see a disgusting sight.

"Goddess."Liara puts a hand over her mouth.

Laying right there were a few decayed bodies, shriveled up meat still on their bones and a dried blood around them.

"Years of decaying and the lack of strong winds have slowed down its decomposure."Javik analyzes.

"Good to know."I say.

We move pass the body, we reach a computer. I put some power in it and confirm that this place is old.

"Log 1, hmm what happened here."I clicked on the video.

As it turned on a man stood there.

"Journal entry 1, Hello my name is Doctor Ludvig Maxis, head scientist of the Germany branch of Group 935. Our goal is to help mankind in its struggle, here we create amazing things that one day will suceed in mankinds rise."The journal date.

"Delta, skip through the tapes and show me where it went wrong"I ordered.

"Affirmative."

"Jounal entry 548, Group 935 is low on budget...we were desperate so...I turned to the NAzi party of Germany, they agreed to fund us as long as we create weapons of mass destruction for their war. I cannot say that I am proud of what I did butthe means justify the ends, do they not?"He was interuppted.

"Daddy, where are you?"A little girl came on screen.

"Yes Samantha, what is it?"The doctor asked.

"I can't find fluffy, where is she?"She asked.

"I'll find her no worries daughter."The tape cut off.

"Journal entry 550, the Nazis have decide to put post one of there own at our station, now aiding me is Doctor Edward Richtofen. The man is tenacious...no he is...synnical...I cannot dwelv on this, we have created a wunder weapon, this might sound rather unorthidox but I call it the Ray Gun. Plus we have dicovered a new element unknown to most of the world. There is no accurate name for but we call it elemeny 115. May it aid us in the coming future."

A new man came on.

"Journal entry 570. My name is Doctor edward Richtofen replacing Dr. Maxis for todays recording. Dr. Maxis has been preoccupied, to say the least. A new asssistant to him, secretary need be, Ms. Sophia has caught the eye of the generous doctor. I only hope that this will not intrude on our new project, a telporter genrated by the new element 115."

"Journal entry 580, Maxis has abandoned the teleporter project, I in hopes of it actually workibng have not given up. Tonight after Maxis retires to the living quarters I shall have to other scientist power the generator and attempt a transportation that will hopingly teleport me to the second pad right next to it."

"Journal entry ahh who even cares, I have been gone for nearly 2 weeks after the teleporter incident. I have seen things, I have been to the MOON, yes i am the first person to ever leave this planet. It was glorious, there was this pyramid there I couldn't open it but what intriged me is...how did it get there. I am positive no one else has visited. I am weary that STUPID MAXIS will get in the way...oh well we'll see."

"Another journal, yes yes let me not bother you with the number. I have paid off dozens of others to help me build a station on the moon. I call it Griphon, I have put charge of 2 others to figure out how the pyramid opens. But until that time I am down here help that imbecile Maxis, even that daughter of his infuriates me. I shall find a way to persuade him, but in the mean time I must keep low about this."

"Delta, skip forward to the last entry."I command.

There was screaming, roaring, and blood. I turned an saw the exact blood stain.

"Dear god, I knew I shouldn't have listened to Richtofen. If you are seeing this, leave now. Maxis, Richtofen and that girl have been gone for a long time now and things have happened. There are undead everywhere, killing every thing. And a voice saying that we shall pay...I don't know what's happening if you want to keep your life, leave now...oh no...AAAGH!"He screamed as 2 bodies ran torwards him.

The recording stop, I look down at my feet. Blood but no body.

"Okay, let's leave now."I materialize a few guns from a portal i pulled up.

"Wait, why not get outta here with that portal?"Jacob asked.

"It doesn't work how you think. In there is just a big room filled with equipment."I explain.

"Okay, let's get to the roof."Leigh said cocking her magnum.

As we walk on we here russling, and I find the last teddy.

"Time to see what it does."I press it and the final chime rings.

Music starts playing.

**play Take me Down by Group 916**

"RAAAAAGH!"2 pairs of yellow light come to me, I realize it's one of those zombies.

I shot it in the head a few times.

"C'mon, Delta where's that teleporter?"I ask.

"Follow the blue light."Delta instructed as a blue line pointed the way.

"Why go there, we need to get out."James said.

"It's closer faster and safer."I simply say.

"RAAAAAAGH!"More roars ome off from the distance.

"RUN!"I yell.

We ran taking lefts and rights, shooting those things along the way. When we got there I saw it needed power.

"Delta power it up, everyone else get ready."

Delta wenrt to work as zombies flooded the entrance, the biotics shooting there stuff, Grunt charging in and killing alot. Tali shot out her drone and Garrus kept up the concussive shots. We kept firing for life, the teleported turned on.

"C'mon go!"I yelled.

Something felt off, I looked around. Only me, Garrus, Tali, and Leigh were being teleported.

"Delta, stop, we won't leave with out them."I said.

"No, go we can get out after you 4."Miranda said.

"NO!"I yelled as the strange machine did it's work.

**Kino der Toten (Theatre of the Damned/Dead)**

Dempsy had just made a crawler and sat in one of the chair in one of the observing thingy at Kino.

"Ugh, want round is it?"He asked.

"20."Takeo replied.

"Jeesus."He lied back in the chair as Nikolai walked around with the crawler trying it's hardest to catch him.

"Ha ha, little crawler wanna eat me, NOPE your slower then my 3rd wife!"Nikolai laughed.

"Not now Russian, I have a big headache."Takeo rubbed his.

"What are you 3 doing?"Richtofen barged in from the stair case.

"Relaxing."Dempsy replied.

"Might as well do it Doctor."Takeo rubbed his head again.

"Ya, long day."He lied down on the couch.

"So comfortable."He sighed.

After a few minutes on the couch 4 consecutive lightning strikes were heard.

"What the...hellhounds?"Nikolai asked.

"No, it didn't fog up, plus it _she _didn't announce it."Richtofen spat as he said she.

"NO!"Someone said.

"Shh."Takeo hushed.

Takeo, Dempsy, & Richtofen went off. Nikoali being in the theatre feeding the crawler.

"Delta where are we?"The same voice asked.

"Scanning, we are in Germany stiil, in 1935."The 'Delta' person said.

"What! We are nearly 2 hundred years in the past!"A new voice yelled.

"Hmm, that teleporter was also a time machine...that's ironic."A nother mans voiced aired.

"Looks like we have to find a way out-"A womans voiced was interuppted.

"Who the hell are you!?"Nikolai yelled from the door way.

"Dammit Nikoali!"Tank yelled.

Tank got out along with the Doc and the Jap.

"Who are you?"Church pointed his magnum.

"Technically,we spoke first. So who are you?"Takeo asked.

"Fine, this is Leigh, I am Leonard, this is Tali and Garrus."Church pointed.

"What the hell, is that an alien!?"Nikolai just realizes.

"Holy hell!"Tak jumps back behind Takeo and pushes him forward a bit.

"Why am I the only one being descriminated, I mean c'mon."Garrus made a sort of frown.

"It speaks!"Richtofen backed up.

"This is gonna take a while"Church sighed.

**With that I leave you, anyway see ya guys later bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**KIno Der Toten (Theatre of the Damned/Dead)**

After explaining everything to Takeo, Nikolai, Dempsy and Richtofen I let out a long sigh.

"That it quite the story."Dempsy said.

"Yeah, hey where's Nikolai?"I ask.

"Over here!"He yelled from the theatre.

"He's feeding the zombie."Richtofen said.

"Anyway, you seem to be in a predicament."I point out.

"CRAWLER DIED, GET READY FOR THE NEXT ROUND!"Nikolai yelled.

"C'mon we should get to the theatre."Tank motioned us.

As we got to the stage we see the barriers being torn off and those creepy crawling things.

"I'll be back, let me get the meteor."Nikolai ran off.

"Meteor?"Tali questions.

"It's filled with element 115 and when you pressed all 3, they play a song."Richtofen explained.

"Oh yeah, we did that with teddy bears."I said.

"Cool."Nikolai came back.

The zombies came, running and the song played. The six of them started shooting, but I ran at them. I kicked the first zombie and turned to shoot the one on my left. A zombie tried to get me from behind but I slid under his arm and twisted his neck. It didn't kill him but my bullets did. I did a 360 and punched the zombie to the other side of the theatre. I whipped out my back up pistol and shot the zombie in air. Another zombie tried to bite me but I landed him on his ass, I continued to shoot his head and ended up stomping it til it broke.

"Hey Leonard, rounds over!"Garrus called.

I hadn't even realized but around was a pile of zombie corpses.

"You are worthy of such a killing spree."Takeo bowed.

"You racked up some points while we didn't get any at all."Tali said.

"Well goes to show that I'm badass."I smirk.

"We saved a crawler, so if you want there are some perk-a-colas around. Perk-a-colas give you special abilities. Speed cola lets you reload faster and Quick revive does what it says."Tank said.

"Then there are wall weapons, weapons on the wall that you can buy and refill ammo, but they are useless by round 15, and the mystery box that picks out a random weapon for you."

I went to the box and kicked. It started showing off random weapons and at the end it landed on a particular sword that was made by a different species.

"Oh energy sword how did you get here."I ask rhetorically, kmowing my presence has gave the box a hell load of new weapons.

"Oh god, I want one!"Tank ran to the box and kicked it, he got a Mattock instead.

"Oh, this gun should pack-a-punch."Tank smiled.

"Speaking of such, we should do it in a couple of rounds."Nikolai drank some vodka.

"Than we leave this retched place."Richtofen planned.

"You look familiar."Leigh stroked her chin.

"Yeah, he's from those videos we saw."I pointed out.

"No, other then that. Is your middle name Ivenbirch?"Leigh questioned.

"Yes it is."Doc nodded.

"*Gasp* I knew it, My full name is Leigh Ann Shepard Richtofen!" She screamed.

"Really?"I ask.

"Yes, you are my great great great grandfather."She pointed at Edward.

"Hmmm, surprising."Richtofen stood there.

"Let's talk about this later. New round."Takeo advised.

**End of round 50**

"Well, I say we get a move on."In front of us lay hundred of dead zombies.

"Yeah."Tali sighed.

"Outta breath already Tali?"Garrus asks.

"Okay, I must ask, but...will you help us defeat the terrible little girl Samantha."Takeo asked.

"Maxis' girl, why?"I ask.

"She and Maxis are in charge of the zombies, she resides on top of the moon in Griphon station."Takeo continues.

"I think I speak for eveyone when I say that I would like to make sure our present is the same when we left."I smile.

"So that is a yes?"Richtofen moved forward a bit.

"Of course."Leigh nodded.

"Good, we are off to a launch site in Russia!"Richtofen

Before we could leave a voice sounded.

"More players, MORE FUN. New perk!"The voice was raspy and demonic.

"That's Sam, she's become increasingly evil."Takeo told us.

"Wait...what new perk?"Richtofen realized.

Coming out of the sky a vending machine fell. I got close close and it started it jingle.

"You think you safe, you wrong.

You think you gone, you wrong,

you think you lost check again.

Get that eagle eye and you find

that one up that you need and blow

them up.!"The jingle rang.

"Wait, eagle eye?"I tried to use it as I have many times before but couldn't.

"Okay Sam, I'll play."I mutter

I kick the vending machine and a back bottle fell out. The symbol was a upside-down pentagon incasing an eye. I drank it and I noticed a few thing. As regular the others glowed a faint blue, but I also saw locations for the wall weapons and the box with a faint gold and other perks.

"Holy hell, this thing got uprgraded!"I laugh, now there was no complete blackness.

"Get the new perk and let's go."Tank bought one and started off.

"Right lets go."With that we left Kino der Toten.

**152 miles to Acsension**

A zombie was mindlessly walking until it got stabbed in the neck by two small blades.

"It's a good thing I brought my hidden blades."I sigh.

We were in a small town in the middle of ass end now where.

"If I may ask, what is the future like?"Takeo asked.

"Well that depends, which futur. Mine or Leigh Anns?"I question.

"This ones."Tank answers.

"Well, in the year 2150 something big colossal hand/lobster shaped robots wanna kill every being in the whole universe, and let the lower races evolve and do it again and again and again."I simply say.

"My guess is that 115 is a preform of eezo, element zero, which allows soke telekinetic abilities."Leigh guessed.

"That...sounds...awesome."Nikolai went into a deep thought.

Leigh was talking to Richtofen when I zombie came from behind.

"Agh!"She screamed as it got hold of her.

I quickly switched to my magnum and shot it off.

"Oh my gosh, thank hun."She sighed.

"Hun?"richtofen looked at me.

"Uuuum, now would be a bad time to say that me and Leigh Ann are engaged."I chuckled at the end.

"What!"He yelled.

**With that I leave you with that, that makes no sense. Hoped you liked it. Plus I dialed back Richtofens insanity by alot but not all of it. Eventually he will be like his original self but to let our 4 heroes trust him I did this. Anyway see ya later leave a review at the bottom and I'll catcha later, see ya.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys whattup I'm back with more damned and dead, anyway for now I'm gonna have small talk, if you wanna go right away and read the story I don't mind but you knbow I really never have chats with the readers. Anyway, I saw a bit of The Cabin in the woods and let me tell you that, that movie is fucked up *SPOILER DON'T READ IF YOU WANNA WATCH THE MOVIE*...seeing ur still reading this I'll tell u. The part where the 2 haracters release all hell on the facility is like...holy shit that just happened. Oh btw, I was on youtube when I saw 'Left 4 Dead on Cabin in the Woods' and it showed a boomer, witch, smoker (kinda), the top of a tank, and I think a hunter but u have to find it, in the elevator scene where it pans out and shows all kind of monsters. The reason is because Valve wanted to make a DLC off of C.i.t.W monsters but GmG (or something was going bankrupt and Valve said 'Hey, here take some of our special infected models...it's pretty funny...not LOL funny but that sorta 1 laugh that is like 'haaa'. And even the reason why they do it, to apease the gods or something, that was like...wait wha? But my overall reactions to C.i.t.W is 1)Ha 2)Wait, is that the guy who played Thor? 3) WTF!? & 4)...respect bro, if you get a chance to see C.i.t.W I would reccomend it...oh you know what else is funny...THEY HAD A FUCKING UNICORN HAHAHAHA!**

_**Line break of DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**_

**68 miles 'til Ascension**

I look up at the sky, it's grey. Richtofen leads with his Ray Gun (which looks like a childs play gun) and continues scanning for zombies. I flick my hidden blades, just to make sure they still work, and I sigh.

"Hey Nikolai can I...Nikolai?"I look around, he's nowhere to be found.

"Hey guys, where's Nikolai?"They finally notice.

"NIKOLAI!"Garrus calls out.

"Not so loud, zombies could hear us."Richtofen scolds my alien freind.

"Over here!"He calls out.

"Fur fickt willen."Richtofen facepalms.

We turn the corner and see him in a liqour shop.

"Nikolai, get outta there, we gotta go somewhere remember."Dempsy reminds him.

"For once I agree witht he american."Takeo comments.

"Look, I'll be right back out when I find some-"Silence.

"Nikolai?"I call out.

"This isn't funny."Tali gives a stern voice.

"C'mon Edward, let's go get 'im."We walk into the Liqour store.

Inside it looks all ransacked, wine, beer, anything alchoholic out of place. We keep walking around 'till we find one of Nikolai's gun. I get out my assault rifle and look around, I hear a few footsteps. I turn my light on and in front of charging is another person with an AK47, I dodge out of his bullet fire and fire a bullet in his head.

"Rich...Rich!"I run outside to see Nikolai and the others being held at gun point.

"Let them go!"I demanded.

"I don't think so."Then my world turned black.

_line break of mystery oooooooooooooo_

I wake up, and see a man. Heavy coat, a weird looking beanie with a gold hammer and sickle that had a gold star above it. He has a AK47 on his lap, he sits on a stool. He smirks at my awakening.

"You're awake, good I thought you'd be dead."He gets up.

I get a good look around the room, it's small with only a door on the opposite side of the room. It's an interrogation room.

"So tell me, what's your name?"He leans forward.

"And why would I tell you that after you bind my hands and lock me up."You retort.

"Because it was for our own protection...plus you did steal from us."He reminded me of the Liqour store.

"Just a mistake, let us go, and I'll give you back the vodka one of my friends took."I offer.

"I'll take the vodka, but you and your friends must stay see...we have plans for you."He gives me a delivlish smile.

"What are you gonna do?"I struggle against the restraints

"Oh nothing...just gonna fatten you up aaaaaaand...let's just say we're gonna have quite a feast."He smirks and walks out as I try and break the cuffs.

"Delta, you there?"Delta flashes on.

"Yes, I have already found you a way out."A few seconds later the wrist clamps released.

I exit the room and take a left, I sneak around trying to not get caught. I hear screaming and look through the peap hole. Inside was a man and woman, the man is about to chop off her arm before he got interrupted. I slid the door open a bit and sneak up behind the man, I knocked him out after he was done. I opened up the womans cuff and told her to get out .

I continue the search for my friends, just thanking myself for putting the disguisers on Tali and Garrus. I turn the next corner and spot my equipment and the others. I put on my wrist blades and put the guns in a duffle bag, I take a couple of grenades as well as ammo.

"Let me go assholes!"That was leigh Ann...I'm positive.

I quietly jog to the room where I heard them and see Leigh Ann struggling against a few other men.

"Look at that body...mmm."I looks at Leigh.

"You're not getting any asshole."She hisses at him.

I stab the two men holding her and uncuff her.

"I was wondering when you would save me."She smiles as she turns around.

"Well i hope you're pleased, we gotta get the others here's your guns."I pass her, her python and M16


End file.
